muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Super Grover 2.0
Super Grover 2.0 is Grover's second superhero identity, an upgrade to his popular Super Grover character. Super Grover 2.0 uses his superpowers of investigating, observing and reporting to solve problems and help others. Super Grover 2.0 appears in a series of Sesame Street segments which debuted in Season 41. __TOC__ The Super Grover 2.0 segments focus on the STEM curriculum (science, technology, engineering and mathematics).[http://www.kidstvshowsblog.com/2010/08/super-grover-gets-his-own-kids-tv-show.html The Kids TV Shows Blog "Super Grover Gets his Own Kids TV Show"] August 3, 2010 Super Grover 2.0 is featured traveling the world investigating questions, observing facts and reporting on solutions to them.[http://www.worldscreen.com/articles/display/26503 WorldScreen.com "Sesame Workshop to Present New Series"] By Kristin Brzoznowski, August 3, 2010 Super Grover 2.0 appeared as a guest on Good Morning America and Late Night with Jimmy Fallon in September 2010 to promote Sesame Street. Sesamestreet.org and PBS Kids hosted "Super Grover 2.0 Week" from February 21 to February 25, airing episodes that contain the segment each day, while the website spotlighted various Super Grover 2.0 clips and games. Jason Weber of The Jim Henson Company's New York office designed the new outfit.Ryan Dosier, "Interview with Sesame Street's Louis Henry Mitchell, Part 3", The Muppet Mindset blog, November 29, 2010. The theme music was composed by Joseph Fiedler. A digital compilation, Super Grover 2.0: Volume 1, was released on iTunes in 2016. Sketches Appearances * Super Grover 2.0 appeared in a series of videos posted on Sesame Street's Facebook and Tumblr pages. * Good Morning America - On September 24, 2010, Super Grover 2.0 appeared with Elmo and Carol-Lynn Parente to discuss the 41st season of Sesame Street. * Late Night with Jimmy Fallon - On September 24, 2010, Super Grover 2.0 crash landed on the show to discuss the 41st season of Sesame Street. * A walk-around version of Super Grover 2.0 appears at Sesame Place. * Super Grover 2.0 plays a significant role in Spaghetti Space Chase, although here he is referred to as Super Grover. The walk-around made an appearance at the ride's grand opening ceremony. * Although the segments have yet to air on Plaza Sésamo as of season 13, the Super Grover 2.0 walk-around appears in the Parque Plaza Sésamo theme park, including the stage show, Gran Musical. * The Super Grover 2.0 walk-around also appears at Beaches Resorts as part of the resort's Caribbean Adventures with Sesame Street program. File:Super Grover 2.0 Week File:Super Grover 2.0 - Questioning File:Super Grover 2.0 - Observation File:Super Grover 2.0 - Investigation Credits *Executive Producer: Carol-Lynn Parente *Co-Executive Producer: Kevin Clash *Senior Producer: Tim Carter *Producers: Melissa Dino, Benjamin Lehmann *Directed by: Kevin Clash, Ken Diego, Joey Mazzarino *Head Writer: Joey Mazzarino *Writer: Molly Boylan, Annie Evans, Christine Ferraro, Judy Freudberg, Emily Perl Kingsley, Luis Santeiro, Belinda Ward *Muppets of Sesame Street: :Rickey Boyd, Tyler Bunch, Kevin Clash, Eric Jacobson, John Kennedy, Joey Mazzarino, Carmen Osbahr, Matt Vogel, Leslie Carrara-Rudolph, Stephanie D'Abruzzo *Voice Over: Jonathan Cook *Puppets, Costumes, Props: Jason Weber :with Connie Peterson, Rollie Krewson, Polly P. Smith, Michelle Hickey, Chelsea Carter, Andrea Detwiler, Lara MacLean, Loryn Brantz, Colette Nickola, Marc Borders, Heather Asch *Music Director: Bill Sherman *Music Director - Arrangements: Joe Fiedler *Music Director - Studio: Paul Rudolph *Composer: Joe Fiedler *Associate Producers: Theresa Anderson, Mindy Fila, Todd E. James *Set Designer: Bob Phillips *Art Direction/Graphics: Magnetic Dreams *Associate Directors: Emily Cohen, Ken Diego, Benjamin Lehmann *Production Stage Manager: Mindy Fila *Sound Effects Editor/Re-Recording Mixer: Dick Maitland, C.A.S. *Cameras: Frank Biondo, Jerry Cancel, Shaun Harkins *Vice President of Education and Research: Rosemarie T. Truglio, Ph.D. *Taped at Kaufman Astoria Studios in New York Sources __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Grover Sketches Category:Sesame Street Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Sesame Street Short Form Series Category:Sesame Street Recurring Sketches